Sanos y Salvos
by Misari
Summary: Porque nunca estaban sanos y salvos. Excepto, cuando se permitían descansar en los brazos del otro. Esa era la única excepción a la regla.


_**Sanos y Salvos.**_

Uf, es simplemente imposible _NO_ obsesionarse con ellos, y con todo el mundo de SnK. Soy nueva en el Fandom, así que trátenme con cariño :D. Básicamente la historia se me ocurrió después de escuchar millones de canciones que tienen como nombre _Safe and Sound_ –que significa "sanos y salvos"- pero como no soy una adepta al inglés, y me gusta mi idioma, la adapte al español, y después de darme cuenta de una cosa… ¡Esa gente prácticamente nunca está a salvo de nada! Y ya saben, cuando la musa llama, hay que oírla.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

_Esta letra_ –ironías, pensamientos, recuerdos, cartas, etc.

**Recomendaciones:** _Demons_ – **Imagine Dragons. **¡Tienen que escucharla mientras leen! Creo que tiene un significado muy profundo, y aun más –y no sé porque- pero pega muy bien con esta pareja. Además, es preciosa.

**Aclaraciones**: Shigeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Hajime Isayama. Si la historia fuera mía, bueno, haría varios cambios obvios, y claro, nuestra parejita preferida seria por fin cannon; pero eso no va a pasar ni aunque me muera, así que tengo que lidiar con eso xDDD. Hay varias confusiones con respecto a los nombres de los personajes (ya leí como veinte versiones diferentes de más de uno), así que voy a dejar en claro una cosa: en mis historias, por lo menos, no voy a llamar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad Rivaille, será simplemente Levi, y será Sargento. El comandante será Erwin y el escuadrón que precede será Legión de Exploración.

¿La línea temporal? Después de los eventos que pasaron en el capítulo 22 del anime (y creo que también era del 22 del manga, pero no me acuerdo bien. La cuestión es que es después de que el equipo de Levi falleciera y llevaran a Eren a salvo, detrás de las murallas).

Ahora sí, dejo de molestarlos. Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_No temas,_

_pajarito de alas plateadas._

_Cerca tuyo,_

_se esconden las hadas…_

* * *

Hanji lo supo inmediatamente.

Con la confusión del momento, mesclada con los nervios de los novatos por ser su primera expedición, cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto ese detalle. Más aun, sin conocerlo. Sin embargo, ya tenía unos cuantos años anotados en su haber, y apenas verlo, apenas divisar esos ojos opacos que siempre se mostraban indiferentes, lo supo. Porque ella era una científica, una observadora de primera. Y supo que algo _malo_ había pasado.

No identifico la razón de ese detalle hasta minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta que Levi, además de aparecer con Mikasa y Eren, estaba solo. Solo. _Completamente solo_. Sin nadie a su alrededor pululando como moscas molestas, o haciendo chistes, o quejándose del clima, o retando al compañero de al lado, o mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar. Ninguno de los cuatro miembros de su escuadrón se encontraba a su lado, caminando apaciblemente, con el orgullo atorado en el pecho. No estaban ni Petra, ni Gunther, ni Eld, ni Auruo.

No necesitó palabras para entender, ni tampoco Levi necesitó darle alguna explicación al respecto. Estaba más claro que el agua. Más explicito que el hecho de que las hojas de ciertos arboles se caen para el otoño, o que en verano hace calor.

Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. No era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado. Ella podía estar eufórica cuando salían, ansiosa por ver más titanes correteando por ahí, tratando de entender su comportamiento. Pero cuando regresaban las cosas eran muy diferentes. Podía tomárselo con calma, y hacer un par de bromas al respecto; pero sólo hacia eso cuando las aguas se calmaban y estaban detrás de las murallas, bajo sus alas protectoras. Guardaba su debido respecto a sus compañeros caídos como cualquier otro.

Por todo eso, lo dejó pasar.

Esperó hasta que llegaran a la Muralla Rose y se volvieran a instalar en los cuarteles. Esperó hasta que la noche cayó y las horas pasaron. Esperó hasta que las quejas dejaron de llegar. Esperó hasta que todas las cartas para las familias de los caídos fueran escritas y enviadas, con palabras de condolencia vacías que no animarían ni curarían a nadie. Esperó hasta que ella misma terminó sus deberes y sus anotaciones –ese día había sido demasiado prometedor como para dejar pasar toda la información que recolectaron, por muy poca que fuera- e incluso, esperó hasta que todos se durmieran.

Esperó hasta que el cuartel estuviera en silencio.

Mañana y los días que le seguirían serian demasiado ajetreados. Con lo que representaba el fracaso de esa tarde y la misteriosa aparición de la Titán Femenina las cosas podían irse a la mierda muy rápido. Seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse a otro juicio. Honestamente, estaba segura que ni Erwin, ni Eren, ni nadie de la Legión tenía fuerzas para enfrentar una cosa así, otra vez. O quizá, no fuera fuerza, sino _ganas_.

¿Es que nunca iban a tener paz…?

Se estiró sobre la silla, alzando los brazos por sobre su cabeza, estirándose como un gato cualquiera. Estaba terriblemente contracturada. Tanto tiempo de andar encorvándose para hacer sus anotaciones le habían hecho mal al cuello y la espina dorsal. Seguramente, si Moblit estuviera ahí, la regañaría por ser tan irresponsable con su salud. _Un Levi cualquiera…_ pensó, con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Miró por sobre su hombro, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana. Agradecía internamente que su laboratorio tuviera ventanas, sino prácticamente se la pasaría encerrada entre paredes sin ver la luz solar. La luz de la luna llena alumbraba intensamente esa noche, todo se veía con una claridad que espantaba. La sombra que proyectaban los arboles y las demás casas de las afueras daban un aspecto fantasmal al paisaje. Había unas pocas nubes que no eran suficientes para tapar al brillante astro.

Se levantó de su asiento y estiró las piernas un poco más. Dio una última miradita, cerciorándose de que no quedara nada fuera de lugar –más allá de que su escritorio fuera un completo desastre de papales- y por fin se marchó, cerrando la puerta con llave; lo último que le faltaba era que algún chismoso metiera su nariz y le jugara una broma escondiendo sus documentos. Le había pasado una vez, pero jamás dos. Y si algo estaba donde no tenía que estar, o faltaba, ya sabía a quién encarar. Suficientes emociones por un día.

Recorrió los pasillos con algo de pesadez, bostezando de vez en vez. Ya era muy entrada la madrugada y aunque aun faltaran un par de horas para el amanecer, le había picado bastante temprano el sueño. Normalmente no le pasaba. Pero, claro, ese día no había sido normal. Aunque no fueran los mejores amigos, los "chicos de Levi" habían sido muy cercanos a ella. Enterarse que habían caído no fue nada... _grato_. ¡Mierda, nunca era grato cuando alguien se moría, no importaba si lo acababa de conocer! Era espantoso. Horrible. Abominable.

Agitó la cabeza, parándose en el medio del pasillo, a unos metros de llegar a su habitación. Por esa misma razón era que le gustaba tanto tener la cabeza ocupada pensando en los titanes. Si su mente divagaba en otras cosas –aunque también fueran importantes- no pensaba en la terrible realidad que los golpeaba. Si mantenía la mirada fija en un único objetivo, esos golpes no le dolían tanto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantárselos, y continuar.

No sólo por ella misma, sino por _él_ también.

Levi podía ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el ser humano invencible ante los titanes, aquella persona que nunca caía, que nunca era atrapada por las garras de esos monstruos. Pero lo que nadie parecía tener en cuenta a la hora de llenarse la boca hablando sobre él, era que también era un _ser humano_. Con todo lo que esa palabra significaba. Con toda esa fortaleza, y con todas las debilidades propias de una ser tan frágil. Se empeñaba en esconderlo, en resguardarlo con recelo, y lo ocultaba muy bien a los ojos de todos.

Y aun asi, no podía ocultárselo a ella. No supo cuando, no supo cómo, no supo donde –ya ni lo recordaba- pero de alguna misteriosa manera, se había convertido en su apoyo. Cada vez que tenía alguna clase de inquietud, algo que no lo dejaba dormir, algo que lo molestara o algo que le dolía en lo profundo, acudía a ella, a resguardarse en sus brazos. Sospechaba que la razón de que confiara _ese_ lado de él a alguien tan particular como era ella, era que nunca le decía nada. Bromeaba, le rezongaba, pero jamás le tocaba los sentimientos. Si Levi no hablaba, Hanji no le preguntaba nada. Era un acuerdo tácito, silencioso, mutuo.

No le molestaba ser su apoyo. Para nada. En realidad, estaba feliz de que así fuera. Porque también la situación era reciproca. Levi no era de esos que les gustaba deber cosas a la gente; por eso, cada vez que Hanji sentía que se iba a partir en dos, que la locura iba por fin a arrancarle la poca cordura que le quedaba, acudía a sus brazos. Y él tampoco le decía nada. Solo la acompañaba, la escuchaba, la reconfortaba. Eso era más que suficiente.

_Para ambos_.

Y estaba satisfecha con que así sea.

Tratando de desocupar su atareada mente, fijó su vista en la puerta de su cuarto entre-abierta. Una sonrisa fantasmal pasó por sus labios y se esfumó tan rápido como vino, decidiendo no quedarse allí. Recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado con llave su precioso espacio personal. Y sólo había una sola persona que conocía el lugar donde guardaba el objeto. Solo una en todo el mundo; ni siquiera sus asistentes sabían de ese detalle.

A paso seguro, recuperada de su repentino ataque de melancolía, se movió hasta su cuarto con pisadas suaves, que apenas hacían ruido contra el piso de madera. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado, cuidando que ese chirrido espantoso que hacían las bisagras no delatara su presencia. Desgraciadamente el destino parecía estar en su contra ese día. Cuando la puerta casi tocaba la pared, el espantoso chillido se escuchó en toda la habitación, rebotando en las paredes –tenían una graciosa _habilidad_ para crear ecos potentes, y eso no le hacia la menor gracia.

¡Mierda, ella que siempre olvidaba aceitar la condenada puerta!

Haciendo una mueca de dolor y apretando los dedos contra la madera –como si esas acciones fueran a callar el ruido- se tragó el aire. Quizá no la hubiera escuchado. Analizó la habitación, lugar por lugar, recorriendo con la mirada cada espacio y aun aguantando la respiración, sintiendo poco a poco como sus pulmones consumían lo ahorrado. Tal fue su sorpresa que, cuando observó su cama, encontró a Levi tendido boca arriba, ignorándola completamente. No supo bien que sentir; estaba despierto, y que a esa hora lo estuviera no era algo bueno. Para nada.

Derrotada por no obtener ningún tipo de atención, soltó el aire y cerró la puerta de un portazo, ya no importándole que la escuchara. El estruendoso ruido tampoco surtió efecto alguno en su acompañante, y siguió en su estado de letargo, con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo. Hanji elevó su cabeza, para observar si había algo interesante o no.

Esa fue la acción correcta, que pareció despertarlo. Con sus ojos pegados al techo, fue bajando su cabeza poco a poco, hasta concentrarse en Hanji. Ella le devolvió la mirada, confusa, sin poder reconocer que clase de cosas estarían danzando en el interior de su cabeza. Por un momento, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, alrededor de ambos. No lograron conectar sus sentimientos –_casi_ nunca pasaba- pero eso no impidió que se sintieran aislados de todo, salvo de ellos mismos; y que compartieran esa extraña conexión que no sabían explicar.

Entonces, Hanji le sonrió con sus dientes de sol, genuinamente, sin sarcasmo o ironías detrás.

—Es temprano —murmuro, girando su cabeza y posando su mirada en la ventana, en lo que había más allá del fino vidrio.

—Lo sé —Hanji mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre su figura un rato más, esperando a que hubiera algo más, algo que no podía identificar con claridad. Sabía perfectamente que Levi no se estaba refiriendo a la hora ni por asomo; le_ asombraba_ que ella estuviera ahí tan temprano, cuando usualmente se acostaba cerca del amanecer— Aunque yo misma me sorprendí, me dio sueño —explicó, alejando las dudas de su cabeza— ¿Está mal?

—No. Mucho menos viniendo de alguien como tú.

—_Oh_, ¿En serio? —puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, agitándolas levemente— ¿Y cómo es alguien como yo, Sargento?

—Anormal —puntualizó, volteando a verla.

Hanji soltó una estruendosa carcajada, divertida con la seria actitud de su compañero.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Esa mujer nunca podía tomarse nada en serio. No importaba la clase de cosas que le decía –mucha de ellas eran verdades- Hanji se echaba a reír como una niña que vio como su padre patinaba y se caía al piso de la forma más ridícula. Simple y llanamente, no había manera de hacerla entender que iba en serio.

—A veces eres tan simplón, enano.

Levi la atravesó con la mirada, sin conseguir si quiera que se inmute un poco.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar simplón? Más aun —corrigió, con cizaña en su voz— ¿Me acabas de llamar _enano_?

—Ya, ya, no te pongas así —le restó importancia, agitando la mano frente a su rostro— ¿Desde cuándo el Sargento Levi es tan sensible ante mis comentarios?

—No soy sensible ante tus comentarios, cuatro ojos, me fastidian. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

—Uh —arrugó la nariz— Te gusta jugar sucio, eh.

—Sólo digo la verdad, para que sepas —Hanji le sacó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos, en una actitud que le resultó demasiado ingenua y, sobre todo, infantil. _Estúpidamente idiota_, pensó rodando los ojos y acomodándose sobre la cama. Había estado demasiado tenso todo ese tiempo, y ahora el cuerpo le pasaba factura.

Hanji resopló, quitando un mechón de cabello que se había antepuesto en su campo de visión. Tenía dudas sobre cómo debía actuar a partir de ahora, y cuidaba mucho sus palabras. Sabía de sobre que Levi no iba a ponerse a llorar por un comentario que hiciera –Dios sabía que no- sin embargo, eso no significaba que podía ir por la vida hablando sin pensar. La mayoría de las veces lo hacía, por eso ahora quería proceder con el mayor de los cuidados, sin levantar sospechas. Él odiaba que lo tratara con empatía, como si fuese un niño.

Al no recibir una palabra o alguna atención de su parte, decidió que ya era hora de cambiarse y echarse a dormir. Que su metabolismo se acostumbrara a dormir poco no significaba que era invencible en ese aspecto. Como todo ser humano, necesitaba dormir, aunque sea descansar un poco; y de verdad se sentía muy cansada. Por eso, empezó a desvestirse sin el menor de los pudores –como si él nunca la hubiera visto desnuda- comenzando por quitarse la coleta que ataba su cabello.

Le costó un poco sacarla de su lugar. Dado que le había dado un fuerte tirón, se había enredado entre sus cabellos y se había formado un poderoso nudo, en donde no se distinguía que era cada cosa. Luchó con fuerza unos cuantos minutos, sin ser nada delicada con el tacto, hasta que al fin la coleta salió de su lugar. Se arrancó unos cuantos pelos en el proceso, pero no era como si fuera algo extraordinario. O a quedarse pelada. Afortunadamente, tenía una gran cantidad para usar a su favor. Levi, por otra parte, seguía ignorándola, mirando fijamente a través de la ventana, y sin darse por enterado que acababa de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo –probablemente, por eso le dolía tanto.

Ante la visión de seguir siendo ignorada, prosiguió. Se quito los arneses –que le llevaron más tiempo del que quiso- el pantalón y la camisa, dejando todo hecho un bollo sobre su, ya de por sí, desordenado escritorio. Cuando una de sus prendas hiso ruido al caerse sobre la silla, Hanji elevó la mirada. En verdad estaba un asco aquella tabla de madera. Se encogió de hombros, algún haría una limpieza. Algún día.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama –no era más que un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisola amplia, que ocultaba sus curvas a la perfección- la mirada de Levi se posó de repente sobre su cuerpo. Había quedado prácticamente en paños menores, con su ropa interior negra dejando expuesto el resto de su cuerpo. Era una situación demasiado jugosa como para dejar pasar alguna broma o comentario sarcástico, por lo que no desaprovecho. El hombre odiaba profundamente que lo tachara de _depravado_, y eso la divertía demasiado. Su labio tembló de la emoción.

— ¿Qué me ves, pervertido? —hiso un vago intento por cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, como si de verdad estuviera avergonzada, aguantándose las ganas de reír que le burbujeaban desde la garganta— ¿Me veo apetitosa, acaso?

Levi entrecerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. ¿Quién lo mandaba a él a colarse en su habitación, eh? ¿Qué fuerza maligna le obligaba a aguantar sus jueguitos de mal gusto?

Si a Hanji le temblaba el labio porque quería reír, a Levi le cosquilleaban las manos de querer ahorcarla.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Hanji. Hoy te salen más fácil de lo normal —ella finalmente rió, sujetándose el estomago con fuerza— No te miré porque quisiera _comerte_, te miré porque no pienso dejarte entrar a la cama así. ¿Te bañaste en algún momento del día? —no tenia esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva, y aun así no consideraba que estuviera mal intentarlo.

—Ergh… ¿No?

Lo sabía. _Mierda_.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan asquerosa. Y eso que eres mujer —agregó, más para sí mismo que para que se escuchara— Ni me quiero figurar qué hubiera pasado si nacías hombre.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó— Mi higiene personal no te incumbe (no está mal saltarse un baño de vez en cuando) —ante este comentario hecho en voz baja, Levi elevó las cejas— Además, te recuerdo que estas en _mi_ habitación y en _mi cama_, y hago lo que se me de la reverenda gana.

—El hecho de que sea tu habitación y tu cama no tiene nada que ver. Mientras esté aquí, no entraras a estas sabanas limpias toda mugrienta. Ve a darte un baño —ordenó con voz gélida— Mal no te vendría.

— ¡Levi!

—No seas infantil, ya no tienes tres años.

— ¡Pero estoy muy cansada! De verdad —volvió a protestar, intentándolo una última vez.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes —finalizó.

— ¡Uh! —protestó nuevamente, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, viéndose vencida.

Sabía de sobra que en ese aspecto no podía vencer, nunca. Sin embargo, por alguna razón lo intentaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Sospechaba que la razón principal era porque resultaba divertido. Levi no tenía reparos en mirarla como si estuviera viendo a cualquier Titán que está a punto de ser cortado en pedazos pequeños, y a pesar de que cualquier persona –normal, cabe resaltar- se haría pis encima del susto, ella simplemente reía; porque se divertía.

Levi le daba _color_ a su vida monocromática. Aunque fuera de esa manera tan extraña.

Se revolvió los cabellos, bufando. Era tan injusto. Caminó encorvada hasta el cuarto de baño, mientras se desabrochaba el corpiño –le importaba una mierda que Levi estuviera mirándola o no, era igual. Si bien el bañito no era de lo más lujoso del mundo, por lo menos tenía uno. Sólo las habitaciones de los altos rangos tenían esa cualidad tan útil. Las habitaciones de los cadetes, en cambio, tenían un baño por pasillo, viéndose obligados a compartir. Los beneficios de cargar con más responsabilidades, quizá; aunque fueran tan minúsculos, algo era algo.

—Hanji —la voz de Levi la detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Volteó a verlo y, entre las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna sobre su rostro, apenas pudo ver sus ojos, que la miraban con un brillo extraño— No tardes.

Claro. Era _ese_ particular brillo extraño.

—No lo haré —le prometió, sonriendo.

Y cerró la puerta tras de ella, mientras el eco del sonido se perdía entre las paredes. Minutos después, el sonido de la ducha invadió la habitación.

Levi siguió observando el lugar donde había desaparecido la científica por mucho tiempo más, con sus ojos hundiéndose cada vez más y más en las sombras que proyectaba la poca luz que había sobre la madera. Hasta le pareció ver la forma de un Titán reflejada, con las fauces abiertas; apenas si la pudo distinguir con claridad. A ese paso, se volvería loco más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Realmente no pensó que Hanji fuera a llegar tan temprano a dormir. Había tenido la esperanza de estar dormido cuando ella arribara finalmente. De todas maneras, con todo lo que había pasado, _dudaba_ sobre sus posibilidades de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo lograría aun con la compañía que su compañera le proporcionaba. Se sentía demasiado aturdido, como si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído con fuerza y le rompiera el tímpano. Nauseas y mareos. No podía ni mantenerse en pie.

_Una sonrisa cariñosa_.

Petra. Jamás volvería a ofrecerle otra taza de té.

_Una sonrisa de confianza_.

Gunther. Jamás volvería a ayudar a alguien.

_Una sonrisa de felicidad_.

Eld. Jamás volvería a decir alguna broma pasajera para animar al resto.

_Una sonrisa orgullosa_.

Auruo. Jamás volvería a fastidiar a alguien con su aparente superioridad.

Jamás volverían a hablarle, y jamás volvería a escuchar sus voces.

Joder. No sabía porque se ponía así. _Tan sentimental_. Giró sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas a la habitación y con la mirada fija sobre la pared, que se encontraba a centímetros de su nariz. El sabía más que nadie que tarde o temprano algo así iba a pasar. Era cierto que los había escogido personalmente porque eran los mejores cadetes que entraron alguna vez en la Legión. Se sintió orgulloso al verlos mejorar cada vez, al verlos pelear, al verlos luchar, al verlos _sobrevivir_. Exploración tras exploración. Pero ellos no estaban exentos del aliento de la muerte.

Confió en sus instintos, en sus maneras de estar alerta, sin perderse un solo detalle del lugar que los rodeaba. La coordinación que tenían trabajando en equipo era espectacular, agregando que ni siquiera se hablaban. Desde que los llevó bajo sus alas protectoras, los cuatro crecieron como soldados a pasos agigantados. Les costó un poco al principio, cuando las personalidades se rozaban unas a las otras y entraban en fricción. Aun así, eso no impidió que siguieran avanzado, superando sus expectativas. Fueron excepcionales, sin duda.

Y ahora, todo lo que quedaba de ellos era el recuerdo de lo que habían sido.

No estaba arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado. Tampoco culpaba a Eren. Bajo ninguna circunstancia era su culpa. Le había pedido que tomara la decisión que considerara correcta –porque no había una, y nunca la iba a haber- y él la tomó, valientemente hiso su elección. Todos la respetaron, él sobre todo; nadie de su equipo se opuso o protestó. Y aunque las cosas salieron de la peor forma que pudieron haber salido, no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho; nadie lo estaba, y esperaba que Eren tampoco lo estuviera.

Corrió su mano y la puso delante de su rostro, a plena vista. Observó su palma con detenimiento, notando los callos, las arrugas, las pequeñas líneas que la pasaban de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha. La dio vuelta, observando sus nudillos, las uñas, sus finos y largos dedos. Observó con detenimiento esa mano que había aniquilado a tantos Titanes, que había hecho trizas a tantos monstruos, que había sostenido tantas manos cubiertas de sangre que luego cayeron a un costado, sin vida, sin levantarse nunca más. Observó esa misma mano que, en el pasado, había hecho daño a personas. Esa misma mano que ahora temblaba.

Esa misma mano _que_ _había hecho tantas promesas_. Con una furia que nació desde lo profundo de su corazón, la cerró con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir desde el costado. No importaba cuantas jodidas veces destrozara esa carne putrefacta, no importaba cuantas veces sostuviera las cuchillas con decisión, no importaba cuantas promesas hubiera hecho, no importaba cuantas palabras salían de su boca, no importaba cuantas veces se levantará al tropezar, no importaba cuanta ira acumulaba respiración tras respiración, nunca era suficiente. Sus esfuerzos nunca eran suficientes.

Nunca nadie estaba sano y salvo.

La lluvia de la ducha se detuvo, y como si surtiera un efecto anestésico, aflojo el agarre de su mano, abriéndola de par en par. Tenía las marcas de las uñas clavadas en la carne, cubiertas de sangre y pequeños restos de piel. La movió, agitándola en el aire. Era raro, pero no sentía dolor alguno. Volvió a moverla, esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero nada. Seguía sin sentir nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él?

Hanji abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza, volviendo a hacer ruido. No tenía puestos sus anteojos y el cabello, a pesar de estar peinado –por alguna clase de milagro extra terrenal- escurría agua. Levi giró a verla, sólo para descubrir que solo una toalla cubría su cuerpo desnudo y que apenas se daba por enterada. No podía creer el poco decoro que guardaba. Que a él no le molestara _demasiado_ que anduviera caminando como Dios la trajo al mundo no significaba que eso estuviera bien.

—Cambiante ¿Quieres? —Hanji lo miró, descubriendo su rostro disgustado— ¿No tienes vergüenza alguna?

La mujer se encogió de hombros en lo que iba hasta su ropero. Revolvió unos cuantos cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: las bragas de color marrón. Dejó la toalla caer hasta el piso y se cambió rápido; mas por el frío que sentía que por hacer caso a la queja de su compañero de armas. Era un aguafiestas, y a ella los aguafiestas no le gustaban. Pateo la toalla hasta dejarla debajo de las patas de la silla y se echó un último vistazo. Satisfecha consigo misma, le sonrió a Levi mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Te quejas mucho, Levi, deberías calmarte. Te saldrán arrugas alrededor de los ojos —puso ambas manos sobre el contorno de sus propios ojos, e hiso círculos con los dedos— Lo leí en un libro sobre "vida saludable".

— ¿Tú? ¿Leyendo sobre "vida saludable"? —Hanji asintió, feliz— No me hagas reír.

—Tú no ríes. Eres un amargado empedernido —se balanceo sobre sus pies— Por cierto, también leí en ese libro que reír es sano. ¡Nos alarga la vida! ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que te decía que te sumaba un año o dos por cada cinco minutos que te rías… ¿O eran tres años y dos minutos? ¿O quizá…?

—Hanji.

Ella levantó la vista con su llamado. Levi agitó la mano, indicándole que ya dejara de decir estupideces y se acostara de una jodida vez. Lo que el Sargento no previó, es que ella pudiera ver desde su posición, y aun sin anteojos, que tenía marcas sobre la mano izquierda. Casi que se tiró encima de él; fue gracias a sus reflejos bien desarrollados que evitó que lo aplastara con su cuerpo. Aun así, no evitó que ella le agarrara la mano por la muñeca y la observara minuciosamente.

— ¿Qué…?

—No es nada —le aparto la mano de un manotazo, con brusquedad— No es nada grave. Son sólo unas putas marcas.

— ¿Seguro? —quiso saber, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—No soy un niño, Hanji.

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza despacio. No había caso, lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

Levi la miró, sintiéndose un completo estúpido, y suspiró hondamente. Esa jodida científica desquiciada sabía como manejarlo. Ahora se sentía culpable por ser tan terco con ella. Hanji podía ser una espina en el culo cuando quería. La mitad de las veces no se daba cuenta, mientras que la otra mitad lo disfrutaba enfermizamente. Para su fortuna, ella aun no había descubierto el poder que podía llegar a tener sobre él. Pensar en esa posibilidad lo asustaba.

—Carajo, no pongas esa cara —le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, la que no estaba herida— Me haces sentir como mierda.

Hanji dejó escapar una risita traviesa. Juraba por Dios que un día de esos la mataba.

—Aja —elevó una ceja— ¿Y quién te dijo que ya no lo eras?

—Púdrete.

Y Hanji volvió a reír, para su eterno fastidio.

Antes de que pudiera echarla de una patada –sentía muchísimos deseos de hacerlo- la científica lo rodeó con sus brazos, apenas arrodillándose sobre el colchón. La diferencia de alturas lograba que ella no tuviera que esforzarse a la hora de cubrirlo con sus brazos –por eso preferían siempre la habitación de ella, la cama de Levi era_ cortita_ en comparación. Estuvo a punto de apartarla cuando descubrió el increíble calorcito que le proporcionaban aquellas extremidades, y se quedó ahí, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho femenino.

Cuando logró por fin domarlo a su antojo, ambos se permitieron recostarse sobre la cama, en esa misma y exacta posición. La espalda de Hanji rozaba la fría pared, contrastando con el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo pegado a ella. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, despacio, mientras afuera se escuchaba el susurro del viento y adentro se mesclaba el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas. Todo estaba en armonía. La paz los envolvía, encontrándola cara a cara en el refugio que representaban sus cuerpos.

Levi terminó uniéndolos aun mas cuando rodeó las caderas de Hanji con sus propios brazos, juntando sus cuerpos todavía más. Estaba desesperado por un poco de contacto. Y su compañera no tardó en notarlo. Usualmente no se mostraba así de efusivo. Esa noche era especial, ese día había sido especial; por eso, la científica comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos de una manera rítmica, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en la marea azabache y viajaran por todo el lugar, sin dejar un solo rincón sin explorar.

Levi cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia, por el aroma que flotaba en el aire, por el tacto de la piel de Hanji contra la suya propia. Se dejó llevar por unos momentos, permitiéndose no pensar en nada, ni en nadie, permitiéndose a si mismo desaparecer por unos momentos del mundo y ocultarse en los brazos de esa persona. Así, en esa posición y sin nada en mente, se sentía seguro. _A salvo_ de cualquier mal que pudiera tocarlo. Ahí, en los brazos de esa mujer, era inmune a todo. Incluso, a sus propias pesadillas; era inmune a él mismo.

Se dejó llevar por ese suave arrullo, por esas suaves manos que sabían donde tocar.

Hanji siguió con sus caricias, tratando de resguardarlo de cualquiera mal. Odiaba verlo así, tan dejado, _tan débil_. A veces, cuando lo miraba mientras hacia sus tareas de limpieza o sus papeleríos, pensaba en cuándo se daría por vencido. Su estoica mirada le transmitía al resto decisión, pero ella sabía que detrás de toda esa barrera de seguridad e indiferencia, había una oscuridad profunda. Atemorizante. Tenía miedo que un día, Levi se sintiera demasiado cómodo en los brazos de la tranquilidad, y se dejara vencer. Tenía miedo que un día rompiera las promesas que lo ataban al deber y se dejara caer en el suelo.

No se atrevía a decírselo. Eran sus pensamientos; y presentía que de cierta manera él lo sabía. Por eso, cuando el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se daba un respiro, se permitía descansar y dejarse llevar entre la calidez de sus brazos, hacia todo lo posible para confortarlo, para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, de todas perdidas, ella siempre iba a estar ahí para él, para cuando necesitara desaparecer del mundo. Hanji Zoe no iba a caer, _no_ iba a morir. Ella iba a levantarse, como él, y le seguiría el paso.

Se lo había prometido.

Por esa razón Levi se permitía sentir a su lado. Porque ella había _jurado_ no abandonarlo.

—Cuatro ojos.

—Dime, enano.

— ¿Piensas que…? —se detuvo unos momentos, pensado con detenimiento cuales eran las palabras adecuadas para preguntar— No. ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo? —Levi levantó apenas la cabeza, sólo para mirarla— ¿Miedo en qué sentido…?

—Miedo —Hanji enarcó una ceja, sin comprender— Cuando salimos lejos de las murallas, cuando tomas una cuchilla, cuando te acercas a un Titán. Miedo, Hanji, miedo.

—Levi, sinceramente no… Oh, _ese_ miedo.

El asintió, sabiendo de ante mano que había comprendido a la perfección lo que quería preguntarle. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios había salido la pregunta, sólo tuvo ganas de formularla y sus labios la pronunciaron antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensarlo; estaba ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Tú lo tienes?

—Pregunte primero —se defendió rápido— Responde de una jodida vez.

—Bueno —rió, pasando sus dedos sobre su cuello, despacio, metiéndolos dentro de la camiseta y rozando su piel— Hace muchísimo tiempo que no tengo miedo. A veces, muy pocas veces, me toma por sorpresa. Pero no es miedo a morirme… es miedo a… —lo miró directamente a los ojos, apretando con fuerza sus dedos contra la piel—… A perderte… a perder. Es estúpido, pero a veces está ahí. Ya sabes, todo puede pasar…

Levi hundió el rostro en su pecho, juntando sus cuerpos aun más.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Sargento? ¿Tienes miedo a que me muera?

—No… No es esa clase de miedo… —murmuró ligeramente— Tengo miedo a cometer un error.

Hanji lo supo. Supo a qué se estaba refiriendo con "cometer un error". Por eso no necesitó más palabras que esas, por eso Levi se calló de súbito y volvió a sumergirse en sus alas cálidas. A fuera, el viento azotó la ventana con fuerza y Hanji se movió apenas para agarrar las sábanas y cubrirlos a ambos de la pequeña ola de frío que se escurrió por las rendijas. La compañía del otro era todo lo que necesitaban para apartar sus demonios.

Levi tenía miedo a cometer un error, y que muchos cayeran por su culpa.

Hanji tenía terror a fallar en sus investigaciones y que por culpa de la falta de información, sus compatriotas cayeran como moscas.

Porque no importaba el esfuerzo que ambos ponían en sus respectivos trabajos. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera el Sargento ni que tan lista fuera la Líder de Escuadrón. Ninguno se sentía verdaderamente a salvo; ni siquiera la palabra sano calificaba. Siempre estaban en peligro, exponiendo sus vidas, corriendo por la cuerda floja, balanceándose entre la tierra firme y la cornisa, achicándose cada vez más entre la espada y la pared. Y ambos adoptaban mecanismos de defensa muy diferentes para _vivir_.

Porque no importaba cuanto se lamentaran, no conseguirían nada más que estancarse. Aunque les desagarraba el alma, les sacaba un pedazo más de corazón, se levantaban, seguían el camino. Hanji sonreía auténticamente, disfrutando de una brisa de verano, de una caricia de otoño y se emocionaba el triple cuando algún Titán le daba una información útil; porque eso significaba que estaba un paso más cerca de la verdad. Levi miraba al frente, con sus ojos a la espera de elegir el mejor camino, fortaleciendo su espíritu, preocupándose por sus compañeros y tratando de disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que tenia.

Tenían en claro que la vida no duraba para siempre, y que en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, podían morir. Aun así, habían prometido luchar hasta el final, con la esperanza de que cuando todo terminara, pudieran mirarse a la cara y compartir la tan anhelada libertad por la que tanto habían luchado. Juntos. Desde que se habían unido y conocido en la Legión, hicieron esa promesa.

_Juntos_.

Avanzando hacia al futuro.

—Hanji.

— ¿Mhn?

— ¿La promesa sigue en pie?

—Hay, Levi —suspiró, abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte— Por supuesto que sigue en pie. Siempre.

—Lo sé. Solo quería… solo quería asegurarme.

—Enano friki de la limpieza.

—Cuatro ojos desquiciada.

Hanji rió entre dientes, con los parpados pesándole. Ahora parecían dos pequeños mocosos peleándose por un dulce. Levi también sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hiso. Quizá era esa la razón por la que les gustaba tanto estar uno al lado del otro. No importaba en qué circunstancias se encontraban, siempre eran ellos mismos, siempre se apoyaban, siempre se sentían seguros cuando sus hombros chocaban.

Pronto cayeron rendidos por el sueño, enredados.

Porque solo en los brazos del otro, se sentían _sanos y salvos_.

...

...

**NOTAS:** ¡Hello, hello! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola. Espero que ninguno de los dos me allá quedado muy Ooc, ambos tienen personalidades un tanto difíciles de manejar. En realidad, podría decirles muchas cosas, pero prefiero que sean ustedes los que me den su opinión antes de yo estar preguntándoles estupideces. Últimamente ando súper enganchado con SnK, y Dios, tenia que hacer un fic sobre mi OTP. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decirles. Lo único que voy a pedirles es que sean buenas personas con sus comentarios. Disculpen cualquier horror de ortografía, debería estar estudiando xDD. ¡Si les gusto, va a haber mucho LeviHan pronto! Anímense a dejarme un review :DDDD. Saludos y Besos a todos.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
